


Prompt: Like A Momma Bird

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John lends an injured Rodney a helping hand
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Like A Momma Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 14\. Like A Momma Bird  
> Helping someone with everyday tasks that they're unable to do because of illness/injury, feeding them
> 
> WELP, my mind went straight to porn...

“Harder, grip harder.”

John tightens his grip, Rodney’s cock hard and heavy in his hand. Weighty. It’s different than John thought it would be, not at all the same as holding his own cock tight in his hand. It’s better.

“Like this?” he asks between pants of breath.

“Uh huh,” Rodney groans, the sound throaty and low and - - fuck if the sound doesn’t go straight to John’s own cock, straining against the zipper of his BDUs. He wants to unzip them, to free himself but this isn’t about him, it’s about Rodney. It’s a friend lending a friend a hand, it’s – oh, who is he kidding, this is everything he’s ever wanted.

“Twist your hand on the downslide,” Rodney demands, his hips thrusting in time with John’s hand. John complies, dropping his head to rest on Rodney’s shoulder, biting at his lip. He knows he’ll look wrecked after this, that any pretence of this just being a helping hand will evaporate when Rodney sees how turned on he is but he can’t bring himself to care. He wishes that he could see Rodney’s face, that they hadn’t decided to do this with John standing behind him. He wishes this would never stop.

“Play with my balls,” Rodney says, “just a little. Rest your hand against them, cup them.”

John has to move his head, has to change position but he does it gladly. What Rodney wants, Rodney gets. He lets out a low moan as the soft skin of Rodney’s balls meets the palm of his hands. He wants to tug them, just a little, but Rodney wants gentle and John is going to give Rodney everything he wants.

“I’m close,” Rodney warns. Then, as if he has been reading John’s mind, he asks John to pull at his balls. “Softly, really softly, oh, god, yes, like that. Just like - -John.”

Rodney comes with John’s name on his lips and John milks him through it until Rodney hisses gently, the nerves overstimulated and raw.

“That was - - “ John doesn’t know how to finish that sentence. There aren’t any words to describe what that was.

“I like to taste it,” Rodney says quietly. “Lick my hand clean.”

John brings his hand up to Rodney’s mouth without any hesitation. Rodney’s mouth is warm and wet and – fuck – John is coming, he can’t help it, his fingers seeming hardwired directly to his cock and its all to easy to imagine Rodney’s mouth there instead.

The damp patch spreading across his trousers should be embarrassing but it’s the hottest thing John has ever experienced.

“Uh, how long until the bandages come off,” he asks.

“Another week,” Rodney says, his voice garbled around John’s fingers.

“Same time tomorrow?” John offers.

Rodney huffs a laugh, turns around and cups John’s head with his bandaged hands. “Like I’m ever going to want to stop doing this with you now that I know how good it is,” he says.

“Yeah?”

Rodney nods. “Yeah.”


End file.
